A Hundred Years
by redheadsintrigueme
Summary: I'm 15 for a moment, caught in between 10 and 20 Ron Weasley wasn't paying attention to that, though. He wasn't paying attention to his red hair falling in his eyes or his fingers absentmindedly wringing themselves. He wasn't paying attention to anything.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, including the song, it belongs to Five for Fighting.

Author's Note: I heard this song and automatically had to write a fic from it. I love Ron, so hey! Why not do it with him and Hermione?

Oh, just so you know, I've cut the song up quite a bit. So if you have heard the song, and it doesn't seem right, that's why. I said David in the vows by COMPLETE accident. I feel rather embarassed. . . . You see, for some of the wedding part, I was watching my uncle's wedding tape, but changing their names. Well guess what, his name is David. I changed it, though, terribly sorry if that confused anyone.

*

*

*

*

*

100 Years

- A one shot - 

****

I'm 15 for a moment

Caught in between 10 and 20

And I'm just dreaming

Counting the ways to where you are

The worn orange and black comforter lay rumbled on the floor, leaving only sheets on the too small bed. Above it, the poster form of Joey Jenkins, a beater from the Chudley Cannons, hits a bludger, only to hit a player from his own team.

Ron Weasley wasn't paying attention to that, though. He wasn't paying attention to his red hair falling in his eyes or his fingers absentmindedly wringing themselves. He wasn't paying attention to _anything. _Except one thing.

The summer's heat was creeping into his room through an open window and he could hear his brothers and sister outside, playing and splashing in the lake. It was a perfect day to go out and enjoy the sun. He didn't want to go _anywhere_. Except one place.

The final weeks of his summer were arriving, which meant his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, would be arriving, as well. It'd been this way since the summer after their first year, and quite possibly would always be that way.

Now ever since days ago, when his mother asked if Hermione would be staying, too, he'd been lying on his bed or walking aimlessly through the Burrow, thinking about her.

Things between them had changed over the last two years. The fights were still there, just not as often, and there was more . . . _something_.

He wondered what was taking so long for her to get here, and why he didn't just go to pick her up instead of being a coward. He had always come and gotten her! 

He sat up quickly - making him bump his head on the low ceiling - and contemplated how long it'd take to get to her house.

"Ron!"

His mother's sharp voice cut through his thoughts - and hurt his banged up skull even more.

"Hermione's here!"

Supposed fractured skull forgotten, he ran as fast as he could down the many flights of stairs.

****

I'm 22 for a moment

She feels better than ever

And we're on fire

Making our way back from Mars 

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Ron and Hermione may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in the glorious act that God is about to perform - the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of marriage. This relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honorable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife."

The priest spoke to the small crowd. They were sitting in the Burrow's garden that had recently been de-gnomed and cut. It was perfect. 

"May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and in dependence upon divine guidance, that you enter now into this holy relationship."

To Ron, Hermione looked like Heaven. Her still bushy brown hair was brought behind her in a low bun and captured by her lace veil. Her skin glowed light pink in the sun, and her bright golden eyes were shining with tears.

"The apostle Paul compared the relationship between husband and wife to that between Christ and the church. Marriage is a decision of two individuals to share the same type of pure, Christian love described by Paul."

When Ron saw her walk down the small, rose covered aisle, he stopped breathing. He had never seen anything so **beautiful. **Even now he was close to hyperventilating.

"1 Cor 13:4-8, Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails...."

Hermione mouthed "_I love you_", giving his hand a squeeze and Ron wondered when the priest would shut up so he could kiss her.

"This kind of love enriches each part of life and marriage enriches love. Two lives, shared with this kind of love, can hold more fulfillment and happiness than either life alone."

He mouthed "_I love you_." A tear fell down her cheek, making him gently wipe it away with his thumb. "_More_."

"Ronald, do you take Hermione to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

His name being said snapped him back into reality. 

"I do." He said happily, slipping the small diamond ring on Hermione's finger. A sob escaped the crowd and Ron looked to see his mother weeping, but beaming.

"Hermione, do you take Ron to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Tears were free falling from both her eyes, but she was smiling wider than anyone had ever seen her smile.

The priest gave Ron a little nod to go on.

"I, Ronald, take thee, Hermione, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

"I, Hermione, take thee, Ronald, to be my wedded husband. to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

More sobs came from the crowd, and tears prickled Ron's own eyes.

"Father in heaven, You ordained marriage for your children, and You gave us love. We present to You Ronald and Hermione, who come this day to be married. May the covenant of love they make be blessed with true devotion and spiritual commitment. We ask that You, God, will give them the ability to keep the covenant they have made. When selfishness shows itself, grant generosity; when mistrust is a temptation, give moral strength; when there is misunderstanding, give patience and gentleness; if suffering becomes a part of their lives, give them a strong faith and an abiding love. Amen.

"What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Ron and Hermione have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ."

The room grew quiet, only a few quiet sniffles sounded.

"The Groom may now kiss the Bride."

Hermione made a sound between a hiccup and a laugh before Ron grabbed her around the waist and brought his lips to hers.

Their family and friends erupted into cheers and catcalls. When they pulled apart, Ron and Hermione had never looked happier, and they'd never felt so right together.

****

I'm 33 for a moment

Still the man, but you see I'm a they

A kid on the way

A family on my mind 

"Hermione, I'm home, love!" Ron called down the narrow hall of his home. He heard an excited squeal and hurried footsteps coming towards him. He barely had time to take off his cloak before his wife of over 10 years flew into his arms.

"Wow, I'll work late everyday if I get that type of greeting."

Hermione just scowled playfully, before breaking into a smile, "C'mon, let's have dinner."

"Food!"

He picked her up, one hand under her neck and one hand under her knees. She shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Careful," She said quietly, making him smile. Always the cautious one.

He stopped at the dining room doorway, just staring at the room. There was roses on the table - the exact color from their wedding -, two large candlesticks, and light music playing.

"You like it?" Hermione asked as she climbed out of his arms.

He nodded and couldn't help smiling at her.

"Good because I have something to tell you," She lead him over to the table where they both sat down. 

"You know how we've been trying for quite some time now."

In fact, a family was something that Ron was thinking about right now. They'd fit perfectly in the empty chairs at the table. And they'd all have red hair.

"Well, I went to the healer today."

Ron looked at her with wide eyes, knowing what she was saying.

"We're going to hav-"

She never finished was she was going to say, for Ron swept her from the table, into his arms, and into an embrace. They never finished their dinner, either, for Hermione steered them away from the table, into their room.

****

I'm 45 for a moment

The sea is high 

And I'm heading into a crisis 

Chasing the years of my life

"Dad, what's going on?" Cliodne, their 10 year old daughter asked. Her twin, Maeve, looked at her sister then both her parents.

Hermione stopped tucking in their 8 year old son, Haydon, and looked at her husband, questioning by raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Cleev. Hermione, can I talk to you?" Hermione nodded and kissed all their children on the forehead, bidding them goodnight.

She shut the door quietly and looked at Ron, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go, a group of Death Eaters are causing trouble. They think they're headed for Hogsmeade."

"Death Eaters? But Voldemort has been gone for nearly twenty-five years!"

Ron, who had barely flinched at Voldemort's name, said, "I know, but we're pretty sure they're old ones who didn't get prosecuted; we think they're just out having some 'fun'."

Hermione looked disgusted and scared at the same time, "It's so late, do you have to go _right _now?"

He nodded hesitantly and said, "You knew this sort of thing would happen when you married an auror."

She threw her hands up in defeat, but heaved a huge sigh, "Fine, but be back as soon as you can."

He grinned, somewhat guilty, and bent down to kiss her. She put both hands on the side of his head, ruffling his still thick, but graying red hair, as she deepened the kiss.

Ron pulled away and smiled at her as he grabbed his cloak and wand.

"Be careful, **please**!" Hermione exclaimed as he blew her a kiss, winked, and apparated.

****

Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on... 

Hermione stood in her bedroom, examining herself in a long mirror. Her hair was as thick and bushy as ever, but was a steel gray color instead of light brown. She had many laugh and smile lines, but she didn't think she wouldn't, she was married to Ron after all. 

Freckled and age spotted arms wrapped around her still relatively small waist, "You look lovely."

Hermione chuckled, thinking almost the opposite. She pulled herself out of Ron's grip, and put her hands on her hips.

"Better than ever!" He said defensively.

"Are you ready to go?" She smiled up at him.

He extended an arm to her and she gladly took it.

"Aren't we supposed to celebrate our 50th anniversary, not 45th?" Ron asked before they apparated.

"Hush." Hermione said as they entered the restaurant, spotting Harry and Ginny(married, as well) sitting at a table for four.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped up from the table and gave her friend of many years a hug. Harry said his hellos, giving Hermione a tight hug and Ron a "manly" pat on the back. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, wondering if _some _things would ever change.

"So how are the kids?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"I wouldn't call them kids anymore!" Ron said, smiling proudly as he always did when his children or grandchildren were mentioned.

Hermione shook her head, "They're fine; they would have come tonight but little Jenny has the flu and Simon has a soccer game."

Ginny frowned before saying, "I understand! You know Ivy's girl, Heather, my she must have been a tiny thing when you last saw her, she has something to do almost every night of the week. Ive's barely getting time to take showers!"

They chuckled and Harry added, "Heather really shot up! Maybe a good three or four inches."

"I think she gets it from the Weasley side of the family," Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron, whom had always been tall and getting taller when they were teenagers.

"'S not my fault!" Ron said raising his hands in fake surrender.

He had a scared expression on his face and they couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Are we going back in time?" 

"Huh?" They all asked looking at Hermione, who looked like the answer was obvious.

"We act like teenagers!" She cried out, before dissolving into laughter.

"Nah, I reckon I'm wiser." Ron said, nodding.

Hermione made a huge "tut" between laughs and soon everyone was chuckling with her.

****

I'm 99 for a moment 

Dying for just another moment 

And I'm just dreaming 

Counting the ways to where you are 

Ron weakly reached next to him, over to the now empty side of the bed. He brought in a ragged breath, trying to remember her scent.

He turned over on his side, away from the pillow vacant of his Hermione.

He couldn't remember exactly how many nights he woke up, thinking she was there beside him, but tonight it felt different. He knew it was almost the end.

Ron wasn't scared, nor was he sad; he was somewhat happy. He'd see **her **again! Like it was meant to be.

He rolled onto his back, pulled the quilt that still smelled of Hermione up to his chin, and gladly closed his eyes, letting the darkness into his eyes and body.

****

15 there's still time for you 

Time to buy and time to choose 

Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this 

When you only got 100 years to live 

Ron's eyes snapped open and he sleepily looked around the violently orange room.

He tried to sit up, but one arm seemed to be stuck; looking down on the floor, he saw Hermione just sitting there patiently, his hand tucked safely in hers. 

"Hermione?" He said, groggily and confused. 

"Oh Ron. . . . er . . . "

She turned around to look at him, disappointing Ron by dropping his hand.

"What are you doing here, I mean, I thought . . . " He asked.

Hermione just chuckled and stood up.

"I got here earlier, remember? I came up here because the guys wanted to play Quidditch, but they needed you," She rolled her eyes, "But you were sleeping; you were smiling and kinda . . . crying . . . so I decided to stay with you. . . ."

Ron felt a faint blush come to his cheeks as he remembered his dream.

It was a dream?

"Are you all right?" She asked quietly, leaning down towards him. She put a hand to his forehead, and tenderly moved some hair out of his face. Her breath was short and he could feel it on his skin, "You don't feel very feverish."

__

Yes, he thought_, it was a dream, I guess. But I was always good at Divination, wasn't I? I think it was the future._

"I'm fine, 'Mione," He beamed at her and stood up, stretching his long legs. She stepped back, blushing.

"In fact, I don't think I've ever been better," He reached for her hand and entwined his fingers in hers. She blushed slightly, but smiled brightly, as they left the room together.

****

15 there's still time for you 

22 I feel her too 

33 you're on your way 

Every day's a new day... 

**__**

*Fin*

Author's note: Whoa, that was weird, I don't know where these things come from(my muse is freaky, I swear.) That was not my intention at all. I still kinda like it . . . : D!

I hope you did, too. 

****

Please tell me what you thought!

__

Review, **please**. 

P.S. I borrowed Harry and Ginny's daughter, Ivy, from my pal, G.E.O's(a.k.a. greeneyeobession's) story The Old Lot. Chica, I would've asked you but I couldn't get a hold of you, sorry! Hope you don't mind. Hey look, at least I gave you credit.

****

  


****


End file.
